<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cease by sleepy_ry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312272">Cease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry'>sleepy_ry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Het Relationship, Domestic, F/M, Light Angst, Rare Pairings, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pakku's attempting to become a better partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanna/Pakku (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'ATLA' nor am I profiting from this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m learning.” Pakku focuses on his boiling stew; the prunes are plumping and its nearly ready for more seasoning. “I want to become a better partner for you, and it begins with caring through sickness. Sea Prunes are an acquired taste, and can cure whatever ails the body.” </p><p>He considers waking her, begging she has more water, or consider food. Her cough has been persistent, harsh enough to wake them both and causing her whole body to shake as she tries clearing her lungs. </p><p>Katara continues checking on her, promising everything will be fine. </p><p>He hasn’t learned to cease worrying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bookmarking/commenting/kudos are appreciated. </p><p>Inspired by a severe illness I experienced back in June-July which caused me to be tested for COVID-19.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>